


De la vida diaria de Noob Saibot y Shane Warren

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Pequeñas historias no entrelazadas de Noob Saibot y Hydro que quise escribir porque me encanto hacer esta pareja.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Hydro | Shane Warren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. De la vida diaria de Noob Saibot y LK1V1

La lenta y constante expansión-contracción del pecho del cyborg fue sorprendentemente relajante. Un rasgo de tipo orgánico que siempre tuvo cuando fue revivido como un dron. Ayudó con la regulación de la temperatura o algo así.

Noob Saibot yacía encima de él, con las manos juntas, mirando al vacío mientras debatía el tema en su cabeza. Un movimiento suave y constante. Se sintió bien. Como ser mecido.

LK1V1 se movió. Dos brazos rodearon al espectro y lo sujetaron. Lo abrazó. El muerto corazón del maestro de las sombras se encendió y le tomó demasiado tiempo calmarse de ese simple e inconsciente movimiento. Eventualmente se puso cómodo, incluso sintiendo fuera de el, el peso de lo que era su propia existencia... Y sin quererlo, se durmió momentos después.


	2. Rayos de sol

Los sistemas de reflejo despertaron a LK1V1 de su recarga con una sacudida, informándole urgentemente que había una amenaza cerca, que alguien estaba cerca y esperando para atacar y que necesitaba correr ahora mismo.

Los apagó y "sonrió" para sus adentros.

—Puedo sentirte mirándome, sabes.– dijo, con la voz pesada y áspera por la recarga, sin molestarse en activar el resto de sus sistemas.

Noob Saibot tarareó y murmuró con casi cariño, hasta donde el mismo se permitía.

—Lo sé.–

El cyborg conectó su sistema de visión después de unos minutos de no poder volver a estar en estasis. Su compañero le dedicó una expresión que pensó, el solo usaba en su momento con su esposa y sus dos hijos, una sonrisa más brillante que todas las estrellas del universo, más hermosa que los jardines de cristal restaurados, y susurró: "Buenos días".

—Hola.– susurró el droide, acurrucándose más en su almohada. No requería de una, pero pensó que le daba cierto apego ahora que ambos estaban en una misión por recuperar su humanidad, física y psicológica. —¿Qué estás haciendo?–

El espectro estaba actualmente sentado sobre un codo, garabateando con una pluma de tinta negra en un viejo pergamino.

—Poesía.– respondió, todavía tranquilo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera suspendido, como si el universo se hubiera reducido solo a ellos, como si no hubiera nada más en el el reino excepto el polvo suspendido en la primera luz de la mañana, el rayado de una pluma, la suavidad de su litera, dos almas que estaban fusionadas como una.

Shane Warren no creía que fuera posible para él ser más feliz.

—¿Qué pasa?– preguntó distraídamente después de unos minutos de ver al otro escribir. Noob Saibot realmente era hermoso así, a su lado en la litera, transferencias azules sobre su piel grisácea brillando bajo el sol, una sonrisa suave en sus labios magullados, una mirada blanca cortando al antiguo hidromante hasta el centro cada vez que miraba hacia arriba.

El antiguo ciervo de Quan Chi dejó de escribir para mirarlo, sorprendido.

—Tú.– dijo, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. —Estoy escribiendo sobre ti.

—Oh.– dijo LK1V1. —¿Puedo verlo?–

Bi-Han resopló y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios volvió a formarse y Warren pensó por un momento que se ahogaría con todo el amor por el otro que crecía dentro de él. Se preguntó si era posible morir de pura felicidad.

—Más tarde.– dijo, dejando el pergamino y la pluma a un lado para recostarse —Cuando termine. Vuelve a recargar.–

LK1V1 se acercó, tan cerca como pudo, hasta que su placa pectoral se interpuso, y luego removió esta con un movimiento desde su procesador central. Noob Saibot hizo un movimiento con sus manos, que le permitió a su piel derretirse para mostrar su antiguo tono humano debajo, tocando el centro de lo que era el corazón de su compañero mientras la luz blanca de este llenó la habitación. Suspiraron al unísono mientras se unían, finalmente en paz, en un lugar que aunque los privó de su libertad como lo fue el primer templo ahora abandonado del Lin Kuei, podían llamar hogar.

Bi-Han depósito un beso en la placa bucal de su compañero, al igual que Shane Warren desactivó las luces de sus ojos, como una forma de corresponder su beso, así hasta que no lo hicieron, solo juntando sus frentes y "respirando" el aire del otro, existiendo uno al lado del otro, contentos de vivir en este momento para siempre.

—Debes descansar.– dijo Noob Saibot, y junto a su amante, su otra mitad, su vida, su compañero, su todo, lo levantó para apoyarlo sobre su pecho, ya acostumbrado al peso de la máquina, LK1V1 lo hizo. Descanso de nuevo entre sus brazos.


End file.
